Breakfast In And Out Of Bed
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku tries to surprise his girlfriends with breakfast in bed. Too bad Momo is an early riser and Kyoka doesn't want to rise at all. [Deku/Momo/Jirou] [Established Relationship, Aged Up Characters, Fluff, Domestic Fluff]


It was hot when Momo woke. The blanket had been pushed down to her knees, the sheets twisted around her feet. The room was still dark, but she could see the light waiting to spill into the room from behind the curtain. Her girlfriend was laying half on top of her, slightly drooling on her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around Momo's body. Kyoka swore up and down that she didn't drool in her sleep, but they all knew that it wasn't true.

Momo hugged her closer, pressing a kiss to Kyoka's forehead as she tried to shift her over and off of her. Kyoka moaned a little in her sleep and wrapped herself around the nearest pillow without waking. Momo smiled at her as she got out of bed. She untangled the sheets and pulled them up to Kyoka's waist, then she folded the blanket at the foot of the bed.

She slipped out of the room quietly. The calendar on the back of the door reminded her that they all had the day off today, so there was no need to rush as she went through her morning routine.

The scent of bacon was in the air and she followed the smell down the hall. She could hear Izuku's voice singing from the kitchen, loudly, poorly, and it made her smile. He was singing along to one of Kyoka's songs, but he didn't know all the words. She was laughing by the time she walked into the kitchen.

Izuku spun around to face her, his face red. "M-Momo! I, uh..."

"You haven't learned the words to this song yet?" she asked. "You listen to it all the time."

"Don't tease me," he replied,turning redder.

She laughed, stepping forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're up early. I thought you'd want to sleep in. You've been working hard lately." She crossed the room to begin setting the table and he turned back to the stove.

"I wanted to surprise you," Izuku said. "I was gonna make you both breakfast in bed but someone had to ruin my plan."

"Sorry. You know I'm a morning person." She doubted Kyoka would be getting up anytime soon, so she only set the table for the two of them. She poured herself a glass of cranberry juice and orange juice for Izuku. "This might be better, though. It'll give our night owl more time to sleep in."

"Yeah, but she's a lot easier to surprise," Izuku said. "I was hoping to get you this time."

She laughed as she sat at the table. "You'll have to get up earlier than this to surprise me."

Izuku took her plate from the table, shoveling food from the pans and putting it on her plate. He filled her plate with eggs, bacon, and waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it'll be great," she told him. "Your cooking gets better all the time."

He loaded up his own plate, sitting it across from her before going back to retrieve the syrup and handing it over to her. "Your cooking is still better than mine, though."

"Only a little." She drizzled the syrup over her waffles, cutting it into triangles before taking a bite. She hummed happily as she chewed. "It's really good, Izuku."

"Thanks, Momo."

They didn't talk much, listening to the sound of Kyoka's singing coming from the speakers of Izuku's phone. This was one of her older albums, but Izuku listened to it enough that she was fairly certain it had to be his favorite. She couldn't believe that there were still songs that he didn't know all the words to.

"So, we've all got the day off today," Izuku said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, there's some cleaning that needs to be done," she mused.

Izuku frowned at her. "No way. We're all off for the first time in months and you want to spend the day cleaning?" he asked.

Momo blushed. "It was just an idea."

"I have a better idea," Izuku said. "We all stay in bed and watch bad movies and cuddle. Kyoka will back me up on this."

"We should at least go out," she argued. "We haven't gone out in ages." She stood up, collecting both of their plates and taking them to the sink.

"Now you're thinking," he said, pushing out his chair. "What do you wanna do? Movie, shopping, romantic dinner..."

"Kyoka would hate that," she laughed. "If you even hint at something romantic, she'll turn red and hide in the closet until your next off day."

Izuku joined in her laughter. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fine then. It can be just the two of us. We'll let Kyoka stay here in bed and I'll make her jealous when I send her pictures of us having fun."

"You can be so devious sometimes," Momo said.

"Like it?" he asked. "My girlfriend taught me."

They laughed again. Izuku slid away from her to get another plate, sliding the last of the food from the pan for Kyoka and places the dishes in the sink. "Come on, it's still warm. We can wash those later, let's take this to Kyoka."

She relented easily, going to the the fridge to pour another glass of orange juice. Izuku left the music on as they retreated down the hall to their bedroom. Kyoka was still fast asleep curled around the pillow.

Izuku put the plate on the night stand and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her ear to whisper. "Kyoka, time to wake up."

Kyoka hummed and buried herself in his arms.

Izuku smiled down at her. "Come on, wake up," he said softly.

"Leave me alone, Zuzu," Kyoka said sleepily.

Izuku turned red, burying his face in her neck. Momo snickered, moving closer to them. She placed the glass on the nightstand beside the plate and climbed into bed opposite Izuku. She wrapped an arm around them both. "Rise and shine, Kyoka. It's morning now."

Kyoka groaned softly. "No, Mo..."

"Yes, Kyo," Momo replied.

Kyoka cracked open one with an unhappy whine.

"There you are," Izuku said. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and she buried her face in his chest.

"Izuku made you breakfast in bed," Momo told her.

"Cool, I'll eat it later," Kyoka said.

"Don't go back to sleep," he insisted.

She let out a deep sigh. "Fine." She pouted as she moved herself into a sitting position and Izuku and Momo mirrored her. Momo reached over to hand her the plate of food. "Whoa, what's all this?" she asked as she got a look at the waffles and fruit on her plate. "Why'd you go through so work trouble? There an anniversary I don't remember?" Kyoka didn't waste any time digging in, moaning in pleasure as she tasted the sweetness of syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and waffle.

"I just love you," Izuku told her. "And we all have the day off today."

"Finally," Kyoka said. She angled her body so that she could lean into Momo, who wrapped her arms around Kyoka's waist and rested her chin on the shorter girl's head. "That means I don't have to get out of bed, right?"

"Well, Momo and I were thinking of going on a date," Izuku said. "You could come with us."

"Or I could stay home and sleep, have the entire house to myself, practice my new song," Kyoka listed off.

"You're such a homebody," Momo laughed. "You really want us to go out without you?"

"I'll be here for the good part," Kyoka told them with a grin. "In bed waiting for the happy ending."

Izuku choked on air, causing Kyoka to laugh hysterically. Momo blushed and pinched her girlfriend's cheek. "You're terrible, Kyo."

"You love me," Kyoka said confidently.

Izuku's face was entirely red. "How do you still always manage to embarrass me?" he asked

"It's a talent," she said as she took another bite.

Momo shook her head. She lifted the glass from the nightstand, offering it to Kyoka who took a large gulp before handing it back. "Is there anything you would like to do with us?" Momo asked. "Izuku suggested shopping or going to the movies."

"There's nothing good out," Kyoka told her. "I'd rather stay in bed and stupid horror flicks."

"Ha!" Izuku cheered. "Told you!"

"I never said you were wrong," Momo sighed. "Just that we should go out."

"And we can," Izuku told her. He reached out to take Momo's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "If we leave our rock star home."

"I really can't persuade you?" Momo asked.

Kyoka sunk down further in her girlfriend's embrace. "All I want to do is stay in bed and chill." She took another bite, stretching out her legs. Izuku took hold of them and began messaging her calf gently. "You can watch movies with me before you two go out on your date. I'll clean up a little while you're gone, I know it's been bothering you, Mo, and then when you get back all happy and tipsy, you can trip into bed and let me take care of the rest." Both Momo and Izuku were completely red and Kyoka grinned at them again. "Good?"

Izuku coughed and looked away. "Um, s-sounds good."

"Momo?" Kyoka asked.

"Good plan," Momo replied, avoiding both of their eyes.

Kyoka laughed. "You guys are too easy!"

"You're one to talk," Momo told her. "You won't even go on a date because romance makes you blush too hard."

Kyoka frowned as she blushed. "Whatever."

"Whatever we do," Izuku said, "I'm just glad that I get to do it with you two."

"You sap," Kyoka said, jabbing him in the side with her foot. There was a smile on her face, though.

Momo reached out to squeeze Izuku's hand. "I'm glad that I have the both of you, as well."

Kyoka made fake gagging sounds.

"Accept our sugary, sappy affection," Izuku told her. He leaned forward to wrap them both in his embrace and pressed a kiss to Kyoka's cheek. Momo kissed her other cheek at the same time.

Kyoka wiggled in their embrace. "Get off me, you love loons. I'm trying to eat."

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Momo said. "You just have to suffer."

A small smile tugged at Kyoka's lips. She tried to hide it by shoving more food into her mouth, but they both saw and she knew it.


End file.
